One Thing Leads to Another
by ImmaTool
Summary: In this first chapter Alli and Jenna are getting ready to go out for a night of fun, with KC and some of the guys. RATED T for future chapters.


**A/N: The Vegas Night situation happened, but after Alli and Drew brokeup, Bianca and Drew never got together. The characters are from the most recent episodes, but not all of the events or relationship statuses are, that's why it's called fanfiction. (: PS- Jenna was never pregant, I just don't want the struggle of writing activities for the characters around KC and Jenna having Tyson, but Jenna still lives with KC and his mother, because her brother left.**

** Alli Bhandari's POV:**

Sitting in my room I picked up my little purple laptop, and connected to facebook. I saw _his_ name on my news feed, _Drew Torres is now friends with KC Guthry, and 17 other people. _I think he's checked facebook once since he got to Degrassi. Dick, oops, where did that thought come from. I for some reason, clicked his name and went to his profile, he still had the pictures of us all over the place. I quickly exited and closed my laptop. I set my computer on my bedside table, picked up my cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jenna." I said calmy, relieved KC or his mother didn't answer, it's always kind of awkward, not sure why.

"Oh hey Alli, what's going on?"

"Nothing really, what are you doing tonight" I felt like doing something fun, I was really hoping she would want to go somewhere.

"Uh, KC has a few guys over, I'm just hanging out with them, watching TV, wanna come over?"

"I was hoping for a 'wanna go out?' aha, I want to check out that new teen club, for ages 15-18." I said hopfeully.

"Now we're talking, are we going just us, or shall I invite the guys?" She sounded excited now.

"The more the merrier, why don't you come over here around 5, tell the guys to meet us there around 7? This is our last Friday night, in grade 10, I want to really enjoy it after this year."

"Great, see you later."

"Okay, bye!" I hung up my phone and quickly went into my bathroom and got into the shower. After 45 minutes of hot water, and the smell of 'Hawaiian Coconut' shampoo and conditioner, I turned off, and stepped out of, the shower. Wrapping a towel around my wet hair, and another around my body I walked into my bedroom and plugged in my blow dryer on my vanity. As I made my way to my favorite part of my entire house, my closet, I picked up my cellphone and looked at the time, 4:30. I was getting really excited, I was really looking forward to just getting out of the house, and having a good time with my friends. My phone buzzed and I put it infront of my face, a text from Clare.

_**Hey, Alli, what are you up to tonight?**_

I would invite her to come with us, but, One, her and Jenna don't really get along, and two, she would kind of be a drag at the club...

_**Hey Clare, I'm hanging out with Jenna, what are you doing.**_

I was way too excited to get ready to go, to talk, so I wanted a quick end to this conversation, I felt bad, but oh well, I'll make it up to her tomorrow, or at school, sometime. My phone buzzed again.

_**Oh, I'll probably hang out with Jake, not sure what we'll do yet. Gotta go though, I'm letting my mom take my phone tonight, she's driving down to Montreal, to pick up Darcy from the airport.**_

_** Okay talk to you later.**_

I realized I had stood outside of my closet door for the whole conversation, so I opened the door. My closet looks like an ordinary closet, with jackets, and shirts hanging from a bar from wall to wall, but when you seperate the hanging clothes,(the ugly clothes I hang there just to cover the doorway) there's like a little room behind it, full of all of my clothes, makeup, hair products, hair tools, shoes, shoes shoes, and more shoes. I wanted to get ready with Jenna, the whole deal, so I just grabbed my towel dress with the elastic, and put it on, and threw the towel I had wrapped around me in my bright pink laundry hamper. I checked the time again, quarter to five, I could feel the excitement rising, I don't know why I was so excited for this, I guess it's because I hadn't really done anything fun since the _Vegas Night Incident._ But, oh well, I was really pumped for this. I picked up my phone to see a missed message, from Jenna, please don't be cancelling.

_**Hey Al, I was wondering, if you want to pack some stuff and come over to our place afterwards, we're all going to come back here and hang out again, make a night out of this little outing of ours.**_

_** Sounds great, see you in a little bit?**_

_** Yup, on my way now! You better have some cute shoes ready for me! :) **_

I quickly got dressed, in a white tanktop, and some black gym shorts, so I wasn't naked when Jenna got here. This seemed like a good time to tell my parents I would be going out, should have thought about that. I quickly went downstairs to find my parents with a suitcase sitting by the door, with travel coffee mugs sitting on the table.

"Going somewhere?" I said kind of confused.

"Oh Alliah, there is a play tomorrow night, we are going to drive out to Brampton tonight, and make a weekend out of this trip, we will be back on Sunday afternoon, and will call multiple times to check in, but we really must be going, Love you, and we will call tonight." My mother informed me, speaking very quickly. They both kissed my forehead and they headed for the door.

"Wait!" They stopped and turned. "I was hoping I could go to Jenna's tonight, could you call my cellphone?"

"Sure, bye dear." They smiled, and out the door they went. I heard the truck start and pull out of the driveway. A few seconds later I heard a vehicle pull into the driveway, definitely a car not as new and nice as my parents from the sound of it so I made my way to the door. There was a quick knock and I opened the door.

"Hey! Come in and head upstairs, we have a bunch of getting prettied up to do, I'll grab some quick little snacking food and I'll be right there." I gave Jenna a huge smile, and she returned the look of pure excitment and went up the stairs quickly. I went to the kitchen and grabbed 2 cans of pepsi, and a plate of chocolate brownies, then joined Jenna in my room.

"So, are you as excited as I am? I heard this club is sick." I said as I set the food and drinks on the little side table outside of my closet.

"Yes! I'm so pumped!" She grabbed a brownie and started to carefully eat it.

"Great, so, time to start getting ready?" I said opening the closet door and seperating the clothes hanging in the door. Jenna smiled and we went into the room I call my closet.

"I'm so glad we're the same size, this is so amazing Alli, I'm beyond jealous of your wardrobe!" Jenna's eyes were glowing in pure awe at my belongings, it doesn't seem to get old for her.

"Well, that means you get to pick out anything you want to wear tonight, that includes makeup, clothes, accessories, hair products, and **shoes! **Pick me out something cute too why don't you" She began looking through my clothes, and I grabbed my blue short pajama shorts, a black tanktop, some dark blue super skinny jeans, a black racerback tanktop, and a pair of my favorite black pumps and threw them in a bag, then went out to my vanity.

I blow dried,and straightened my hair as Jenna went through my closet. As I was finishing she emerged from my closet with a huge pile of stuff in her hands. She put everything out on my bed, and began explainging who was wearing what.

"You, , are wearing this sexy, form-fitting, black, strapless mini dress, but don't forget the uber sexy hot pink, open toe pumps you'll be wearing with it. And I, will be wearing this beyond gorgeous,black one shoulder, ruched dress, with these leopard print platform pumps, but don't worry, we'll be dancing in our barefeet." She smiled like crazy, then quickly straightened her hair. Neither of us wanted to load up on makeup tonight, so we put on water-proof mascara, and a pinky-red lipstain. We both got into our outfits, and shoes, then stood in front of my full lenght mirror.

"Wow." We said in unison, then giggled. I looked over at my clock, 6:45, it'd been over an hour. "About time to go, meeting them at 7, if I may ask, who is 'them'" I said as I grabbed my bag of clothes, and purse, and walked out of my room and down the stairs, with Jenna trailing closely behind.

"Well there's KC, Dave, Peter might even be going, he's been hanging with KC a lot lately,Declan was at our place before I left,Owen, Anya might come, I heard Riley and Zane might be going, and drew." She mumbled the last name.

"Who was the last one?" I asked her quickly.

"Drew.." She said carefully.

"Oh, oh well, I'm completely over that, and _him."_ I was not completely looking forward to going anymore.

"Okay then."

"Well can we just go now." I grabbed my phone and put it in my purse and walked towards the door. The door opened as I was getting close to it and Sav walked in, and froze in the doorway.

"Uh, where are you going dressed like that?" He said in his _I'm an overprotective big brother voice._

"Out, with Jenna, and some othe people, have some company later, I won't be home until tomorrow." I pushed past him and went out the door, Jenna followed.

"Alli!" Sav hollered from the doorway.

"Yeeeees?" I turned beside Jenna's car to look back at him.

"Be careful?" He looked a little concerned.

"I will, I have my phone, text me later if you're worried enough." I smiled and waved then got into the car. Jenna pulled out of the driveway and started driving down the road.


End file.
